So much to be gratefful for
by Marcie Gore
Summary: 8 year old Beth has to go to the hospital over night and leans about the other side of life The usual disclaimers apply here I dedicate to all Adults and children who’ve been abused and those who’ve had to spend Christmas in the hospital


"So Much to be Grateful For" by Marcie Gore Rated G: 8 year old Beth has to go to the hospital over night and leans about the other side of life The usual disclaimers apply here I dedicate to all Adults and children who've been abused and those who've had to spend Christmas in the hospital

It's a week and a half till Christmas; I'm so excited! I have one more gymnastics lesson before Christmas vacation I'll still practice in Grandpa's gym ,but I won't have to deal with Susan or the other kids in class .She's older than me but still in beginners

Even though she teases me I don't tease her about that, dad says it's not the Grayson way,

Couch Shultz tells us since it's the last lesson till after the holidays he won't try to teach us anything new .We can just practice what we've learned already especially The things we're weak at. I decide to work on out on the equipment. First I do the balance beam then the rings

Everything is going great, then when I start on the bars I notice they feel greasy. I can see Susan and her pals laughing. I try to dismount and wipe of the bars then re- chalk my hands I feel myself slipping

The next thing I know I'm on the nurse's cot with mom and Dad next to me.' Lie still Lady Bug My dad says, The ambulance is on the way it's just a Precaution You're ok.

Can you move your fingers and toes," Mom asks

"Yes, I can Mommy, but my head hurts and my wrist

"She rarely calls me Mommy anymore Shem must really be hurting mom whispers to Dad.

A guy talks into a CB and Says We're bringing in approximately 8 years old female with possible head injury vitals normal. but pupils unequal."

Is a phone ringing in here?

"Child also has ringing in the ears " the EMT says "

I guess that means no, to the phone," I say.

"I can you get on the stretcher yourself" one asks

" I can try," I say My head feels swimmy

"Then let, me help the brown headed one With a Beard says he scoops me in his arms like my Dad and granddad does some times and lays me on the stretcher and cover me with a white blanket

" There you go cutie, you comfy," he asks" Yea, As much as I can Be I say OK, Baby ready to Go The Black headed one says I'm not a baby I think But don't correct him

Which one of us should go with her? Mom asks I think I should follow in the van.

"Yea, that's proably the best idea," Dad agrees

"Ok, then I'll met you with Eleanor and Bruce the bear at Thomas Wayne Memorial ASAP" she says

The Trip doesn't take too long. Soon I'm in the ER talking to the Doctor. She really pretty, and looks young she looks like she's from India  
"My names Doctor Patel, but you can call me Layla

"Ok, Dr Layla, am I going to have to stay the night here? Am I going to have stay here on Christmas?

"IF tests say you have a concussion you may have to spend the night but proably not THAT long," Dr. Layla says

First I'll have the nurse clean up your scraps and cuts; then we'll get you A Cat Scan and X-rays

How hare you going to scan Snowflake she's not here?

Will X-rays give me X-ray vision like Superman?

Very funny miss Grayson

A Redheaded plump nurse comes in with bandages and stuff to clean out the areas. "Does that hurt "She asks  
"No it stings a little," I confess.   
It'll be over real soon She says When she finishes she puts a Garfield bandage on my knees and elbows and head I heard you like cats, Garfield's my favorite the Nurse says

You're good at this. You see to have a way with kids mom says  
"I should be I've been a pediatric nurse for 15 years and have 2 kids of my own. but thanks.

They take me to X-ray, which isn't that bad just cold. First they X- ray my right arm where I fell, then my right leg. He X-rays my ribs. They do feel real sore. I just noticed I have several huge bruises. Opps, I think my loose tooth came out I hope the Tooth Fairy still comes At least my shell Necklace Lilo gave me for Christmas last year didn't break. When It's finished the person who did the X Rays comes in and says "I don't Think you broke your arm or leg, maybe a couple ribs but the doctor needs to look at it too.

They put me in a wheelchair to take to the CAT scan room. It's not as Nice as Mom's but the orderly is nice. The room is cold so they Promise me to give me a blanket. Boy, is the table high. The guy helps me get on the table There's light weight straps on my arms and legs to keep me from moving. I watch myself go further into the machine until they tell me to close my eyes and be extra still. Soon it's over and they help me back into the chair

When I get back to my parents they hand me Bruce the bear back  
Dr. Layla says I have your results back. You don't have a broken leg or arm.

: Suddenly feel sick to my stomach. Mommy, can I have something to throw up in Dr. Layla gives me something. Now, I feel better "

Well It looks like that Confirms my diagnoses And test result You have a concussion You also have a couple of Broken ribs I think you should spend the night here to make Sure you're going to be alright, you ok with that miss Beth? What about you Mom and dad?

Yes it is, whatever you think is best

"As long as mom and dad can stay too and my stuffed animals I say

" We better be able to stay, after all my adopted dad financed this place dad says

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. Parents are very much encouraged to stay. I though I recognized your names Mr. and Mrs. Grayson

Grandpa helped build this place?

Yes, He did sweetie Dad says

Was Thomas Wayne his dad? Why he doesn't talk about him?

"Yes, Thomas was one of your great- grandpas As for why he doesn't talk about him, that's something for another time

"What do you say we get Miss Grayson checked in? First they take a tiny bit of blood then put a plastic bracelet with my name on it, while mom and dad fill out some papers

. You're in room 406; let me tell you about your roommate

: "Her name's Emilee Pearson she fell down some stairs at home and broke her leg and arm and some other stuff. When she thinks I can't hear her she says, "She didn't fall Her father pushed her." She's just the cutest and sweetest Thing She's your age, Beth, she says in her regular tone

When I get in the room I see a little girl with brown and sad brown eyes. She looks like l she hasn't eaten much in a while She has a bandage around her head. Her arm and her leg are both hang up in Slings on a metal thing. She 's holding a stuffed dolphin in her free hand. It looks like what I overheard is true. I was hoping it wasn't They get me settled in my bed and say they'll send me something to at in a few minutes While mom is Getting out the stuff I'll need for overnight Dad's in the hall calling People

: "Hey, My name's Beth, can I help you eat something? You have some soup I try to get the spoon to her mouth She Keeps pushing it away. I try to get her to eat the crackers

" Ok, Ok Beth I'll eat something but would you put an napkin on Teddy Too. He's my only friend I've been here for a week already I've had 2 roommates, I head the doctor say you'll just be here over night. I'll proably be here on Christmas,

Where's your Mom? I ask

She's in a different kind of hospital Emilee says I think Know what she means so I don't ask anymore. I get her to eat most of her soup and Crackers and Jell-O.

: We're finished my parents come in followed by my tray " I know you like talking to your new friend but you need to get back on your bed young lady Mom says,

"Look what we have soup, well broth and some crackers and Jell-O and some Sprite. Doesn't that look good," Dad says trying to convince me,

: The nurse comes in And says We need to take your Blood Pressure But prince Garth has to set over here for a while, At this news Emilee starts to cry. We go through this Every Day. Garth is her stuffed toy. I think the social worker who brought her here gave to her, excuses Me, Prince Garth."

"I named him after Prince Garth of Atlantis, also known as Tempest she says with a slight smile. One day I'm going jump in the ocean, find him and live with him he'd never hurt me!

Ok, finished, Miss Emilee the nurse says

As I eat I watch my roommate. I think how would she react if I told her I know Prince Garth, that I call him Uncle Garth? How would she feel about my dad being a police officer? Would she open up or close up completely? I know I can't tell her about uncle Garth though. She turns her head and I can see bald spots and red irritated areas on her scalp. I hate to think how that got there.

" Beth, you have visitors Dad says And Oh Grandpa Bruce said He'd swing by later Can I let your visitors in now?"

"Yes, you can dad." I say

I'm surprised not only to see couch Shultz but Susan and her Mom in my room. They're both holding bouquet of flowers. He's holding roses. Susan's holding Carnations

It's a giant get well card with Snoopy. It's signed not only my class but also all the girls and boys classes at the Y,

Now apologize Susan Marie Springer

" I'm sorry Susan says sweetly I wish you'd been hurt worse she says under her breath

"I'd accept if I though you meant it. I'm sure I can forgive you someday," I tell her

"See you after the Holidays, Beth,"Couch Shultz says

Merry Christmas and Happy New year couch, I say.

After they leave its Emilee 's turn to ask questions  
"What was that girl apologizing for," She asks

"She did something to make my gymnastics equipment slippery. I couldn't prove it till just now. I don't think she meant for me to get hurt just embarrass me,'I say

" My dad always said he was sorry too, Mom left him I don't know how many times but She came back. This time when she saw how badly I was hurt she called the police, She actually filed charges this time, and then she went to the hospital. I hope when we both get out We can be a family without dad. When I get out I'm proably going to live with my aunt and uncle till then. " Emilee says

"I know he was cruel to you but do you still miss him?"   
Yes, I do, maybe when he gets out things will be different. Maybe mom and I won't get on dad's nerves and He can find a job. Emilee says

" Emilee, What your dad did wasn't your fault or your mom's my dad, who's a cop says guys like your dad don't change I try to tell her

"Hey, want to watch a Christmas Cartoon, I think the volunteers who has them will be here soon. she says

"Ho, Ho, Ho, little girls want to watch something tonight, The candy striper asks We still have a Charlie Brown Christmas and Ghostbusters Christmas I know those are your favorites I think the Rankin Bass Collection should be free soon. The last kid was almost finished  
"Cool, I love Frosty And Rudolph and Little Drummer Boy I say  
" Me too. " My roomie says

We take The Ghostbusters and Charlie Brown Christmas and get ready to watch

Since she has seniority in the room and I've never seen It We watch The Ghostbusters first. WE sit and watch and giggle I forget my pain I see Emilee laughing finally I like the guy played by Bill Murray, Peter best she likes Ray best

After we finish the two DVDs we have the lady returns with the Rankin-Bass Collection. And Frosty the snowman

Ok, Beth after you finish this set of cartoons you have to go to bed. I'm glad you're feeling ok But you still have to go to bed. Dad had to do some things at home but he'll be back so we can take you home tomorrow.   
Where'd you get that pretty shell necklace with those cool flower designs Emilee asks,  
"It's a friendship necklace a friend in Hawaii made me? She told me she found the shells and pearls herself, I say  
Just before we go to bed Dr. Layla comes " I came to check on, my favorite patients before I left. I see your feeling better Mss Beth, You're still up,. If you're feeling this good by tomorrow you can go home that afternoon. .

I'm gong to have the nurse give you both something so you won't wake up in pain in the middle of the night

What's that little blue ribbon for? I don't look like a first place ribbon, I ask

It's for national Child abuse prevention Month. It was April but I still wear in honor of the kids here Well, you two get some sleep.

I can hear her say to my mom "I just knew Beth would be good for Emilee. I heard them laughing as I walked down the hall. Is it ok if I give her Aunt your address so they can write to each other? She's had other roommates but they all seemed uncomfortable around her. "   
"Yes, it's ok," mom says

Who's doing that; we're on the 4th floor? Is it Santa, no, too early! It's Grandpa Bruce in his Bat-suit! He did promise he'd, swing by!

For a moment I consider waking Emilee but Grandpa might not like it, besides she needs her sleep. I open the window and Grandpa comes in his special way

"Can't stay long, ladybug, just wanted to see that you ok, and give you this." He reaches behind him and brings out the biggest, fluffiest pooh bear I've ever seen.  
"What happened to your roommate, Beth? She looks pretty banged up. I hope it was an accident. I hate parents, who hurt their kids on purpose "

" Her dad hurt her on purpose but he's in jail. now," I say

"Well, I'm going to make sure he stays there as long as possible, Where's her mom?"  
"Emilee said she's in a special hospital and her aunt and uncle are going to take care of her  
"Well, I'm going help you keep an eye on your new friend, and her parents, I'll proably see her again at the Wayne foundation Christmas party  
"the annual hospital party: which hospital are you going to do it at?  
" Gotham children's hospital and this one, Grandpa tells me well, got to go Sweetie"

The next morning mom tells me what She and the doctor discussed. I come up with an idea to make Emilee 's Christmas happy when She comes in to check me Dr Layla says I can go home,  
Before we leave I hug Emilee and tell her I'll be back on Christmas eve. I won't desert her; she can call me anytime She looks like she doesn't believe me but she shakes her head yes.

"What did you mean, you'd see her Christmas Eve,"Mom asks after we get in the van

" I was hoping we could help at Grandpa's party for the kids at the hospital then. If we can't I still wanta visit her, "I say.

" He does need volunteers to help hand out gifts, and things. Your mom and I already signed up to wear elf suits. You'd be the cutest little elf. Your uncles and aunts and I are arranging some hero related surprises for the kids, my dad says

"Wow it's going to be so much fun for her and everyone else!" I think

In the days before the party mom and dad are on the phone or the net almost constantly. That's nothing new for mom being Oracle but dad's doing it too. I think they're arranging the surprise they told me about,  
finally, the day of the party arrives and we all dress up in our elf costumes. Besides the donated gifts I have something special for Emilee, actually a couple of things. I can't wait till she sees me. She proably thinks I won't come.

When I walk into the playroom. I immediately search for my new friend; I'm excited to see her with crutches beside her. She's finally in a walking cast. She walks over to me with slow steady steps and hugs me. I notice most of her bruises are gone and hair is growing back, and I think she's gained some weight. There's life in her eyes that wasn't there before.

"Oh. Beth I though you'd forget me after you left the hospital. I'm so glad you didn't. I should've known you were different she says and hugs me again. Want to met my aunt Cathy and Uncle Charles?"

"Sure,"

"HI you're Beth? We've heard a lot about you. She said you two had fun that night you were together, Her aunt says.

Oh, Em is going to be released tomorrow so she can spend Christmas with us. Her uncle says.   
Great I say I have a present for you that are from my friend in Hawaii and me. She has one; I have one, her best friend on the island, Victoria as one. This makes you a member of "the League of Fearless Females."

I hope it gives you strength I hand her a shell necklace in blue purple and orange with tiny pearls between the shells

"Oh blue is my favorite color," Emilee says

" I know," I laugh as I put it on her neck.

Everybody turns around when the hear sleight belles and see a sleigh land on the lawn Wonder if this is one of mom and dad's heroic surprises. The kids rush to the window to get a better look.

The kids run to the playroom door when they hear a,"Ho Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas boys and girls." Superman, Wonder Woman And the Flash follow Santa. I think I know who's in the Santa suit this time

"Thank you for answering my email and appearing at the party Grandpa Bruce says I hope I'm the only one who notices him winking in the heroes direction

Flash announces," I'm hungry ready to dig in Kid?"

" You better get some now before this guy eats It all but other kids first Ladybug," Elf dad says

They have punch made from orange juice and Lemon-lime soda and vanilla ice cream, cup cakes and sugar cookies set out on red plates. The food is handed out by Elves and heroes. I give Emilee hers, and then have some myself. We sit and talk

" How did your family get all these heroes here, Emilee asks

"We have connections," I say simply

Just we're getting in position to pass out presents another "Elf" arrives. It's Tempest! This makes Em's mouth fly open. "I'm here to wish you kids a Merry Christmas Especially A Emilee Pearson  
" He knows my name," Em whisper not quite believing what she's seeing or hearing.

"Go over and give him a hug; he won't mine," I say

"You think,"she asks

" Go on and do it," I say

She timidly goes over to him and grabs his ankle and "hugs' it.

My uncle Garth scoops up the little girl in his arms, and give her a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Well, hello cutie pie

He sees her name on a package and says, " You get the first present my dear." She opens it to find a big huggable pooh bear

" I love him!" She goes around hugging all the adults in the room. When they open their presents the other kids follow her lead.

After all the kids open the presents, the aunts and uncles give us a demonstration of their powers. Wonder Woman shows the Kids her rope and bracelets Superman demonstrate his strength. Flash Takes challenges with his speed. He runs to a kid's house and returns with the teddy and a pair of PJs in seconds. Finally Green Lantern puts on a green Christmas light show with his ring

After that the heroes go around the hospital delivering food and gifts to all the kids who can't leave their beds. They also take a few minutes to entertain the kids I've never been so proud of my extended family in my life. Being a hero isn't just about catching bad guys; it's about bringing happiness to others, which is what I want to do.


End file.
